


I'm Here for You, Always

by AwkwardMoth



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bill is a buisness man of some sort, Bill trying to be a good alpha, Bill's anger issues™, Brief suicidal thoughts, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Human bill, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Neglect, Omega!Dipper, One Shot, Scenting, Self-Hatred, Unintential Emotional Abuse, he's trying, possible trigger warning, this is my first fanfic i'll try my best, wow this is a lot of tags for such a short fic XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMoth/pseuds/AwkwardMoth
Summary: Bill and Dipper are newly mated, and love each other very much. But working in a big corporation is piling a ton of stress and frustration on Bill's shoulders, and Dipper is starting to doubt himself when his alpha seems to grow more and more distant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains self-loathing thoughts, (unintentional) emotional abuse, and a brief mention of suicidal thoughts. If you are triggered by these things, please don't read/proceed with caution

Dipper smiled as his alpha entered their bedroom. They'd been mated for about 4 months now after dating for 3 years. They had moved into Bill's large house/mansion just outside of Gravity Falls, close to where the corporation Bill worked at was.

Dipper brushed his fingers over the mating mark on his neck lovingly. He loved Bill so much, and he knew Bill felt the same. He was sure he'd never regret choosing Bill as his alpha.

Bill slipped into some pajamas and crawling under the sheets, tugging Dipper close and holding him close to his heart. He smiled softly at his lovely sapling. He loved his omega dearly, and never wanted to leave his side.

Dipper purred and nuzzled into Bill's neck, loving the calming scent of citrus and sea salt his alpha gave off.

Bill chuckled at his sapling and ran slim fingers through his hair. "Goodnight, love."

Dipper hummed in content. "Goodnight."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill growled in frustration. He'd just recieved an email from their sister company, Strange Co., declaring that they would be separating from Bill's company to become their own buisiness. 

Those ungrateful fuckers! He'd given them everything, built them from the ground up, and now they just throw them away with not so much as a thank you note?! 

"Fucking hell!" Bill snarled.

Dipper cracked open the door to Bill's study and peered in. He'd decided to make his alpha a mug of his favorite tea (with two spoons of honey, exactly how he liked it). He'd even remembered to put it in Bill's favorite mug, which was covered in small yellow triangles with slit-pupiled eyes in the middle. He'd bought the mug for Bill as a gag gift when they first started dating. He never expected Bill to love the stupid mug so much, much less keep it all these years.

Dipper smiled at the memory. He wanted to thank his alpha for being such a wonderful mate and working so hard to provide for them. Even if it was only through little things like this.

As soon as Dipper stepped into the room, however, he was hit with a wave of his alpha's anger-tainted scent. The frustration and rage was practically tangible.

Dipper's eyes widened. His alpha was so upset... Maybe he could help...?

"Bill?" He called out gently to his enraged mate.

"What?!" The alpha snapped, spinning around in his chair sharply to face his startled omega.

Dipper flinched. His alpha was so angry... His inner omega was pleading at him to soothe his mate. "I uh... I brought you some tea... Just how you like it, because I know you've been working really hard... And I'm really grateful for it... For you." Dipper tried for a smile.

The alpha's eyes softened at his omega. Dipper was always so thoughtful... So perfect.

Bill sighed and breathed deeply to calm himself. "Thank you, sapling. You really are the best." He smiled approvingly at his little pine tree.

Dipper visibly brightened, his lavender-honey scent sparking and his smile widening. He walked across the rest of the room to hand the dorky mug to Bill, glad that he was able to soothe his alpha.

Bill sipped at the tea and smiled. Perfect flavour, temperature, amount... Everything about it was perfect... Just like his mate.

"This is perfect, Dipper. Thank you, love."

Dipper grinned lovingly and leaned down to kiss his mate's tanned cheek. "Glad I could help."

He turned his hazel eyes to the computer on Bill's desk and frowned. "How come you're so angry, Bill?"

Bill's gaze darkened and his scowl returned. "Strange Co. decided to split and become it's own corporation."

"Strange Co.? Your sister company? But you're the one who created them and now they're just tossing you away?"

"Yeah! It's total bullshit! Not so much as a 'thank you'! And now our company will probably only make half as much profit! So now we have to work twice as hard to make any business whatsoever!" Bill shouted, his voice rising in tone and anger as he ranted.

Dipper winced at the shouting of his angry alpha. His inner omega whined at the sudden rush of anxiety his mate's yelling brought on.

The omega steeled himself and asked gently, "Is there anything I can do to help, alpha?"

Bill grumbled. "No," he muttered tensely, anger brought back in full force as he skimmed the computer screen in front of him. "Just leave me to work, please. I need to sort this out as quickly as possible. Thank you for the tea." He spat curtly.

Dipper ducked his head. His alpha was upset again and he wanted to calm him, but he had been told to leave. Dipper inhaled shakily and stepped lightly over to the door. He opened it and paused, looking back at his blonde mate.

"I'm sorry that this happened, Bill."

Bill grunted in acknowledgement.

Dipper chewed his bottom lip. "If there's anything I can do to help you... Let me know, ok?"

"Just leave me alone, Dipper! I'm trying to work and you're distracting me!" The alpha snapped harshly, unthinking in his untamed anger.

Dipper's eyes widened and he nodded, slightly trembling as he closed the door. Shaky legs carried him back to the bedroom he shared with Bill. He sat on their large, plush bed and hunched in on himself. Bill had never yelled at him like that before... When he did yell it was out of delight or excitement, not anger...

Dipper blinked tears out his eyes. He had been diagnosed with Anxiety Disorder at a young age, and yelling always brought the symptoms in full-force. But he was most strongly affected by Bill. He was his mate, his alpha...

His alpha had yelled, was upset with Dipper... Was he a bad omega? He tried his best, but what if his best wasn't good enough? People yelled at him when he did something wrong, had he done something his alpha didn't like? Did Bill think he wasn't a good mate?

Dipper blinked and shook the intrusive thoughts out of his head. No... Bill was just stressed. The alpha had a lot on his plate, it was only natural that he snapped, he probably didn't mean it. Bill loved Dipper, he told him every day. And Dipper loved Bill back.

Dipper breathed deeply and grabbed a pillow, hugging it to his chest. 'Yeah', he told himself, 'We love eachother. Nothing can change that. Everything will be ok...'

 

Right...?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill stared at his computer and typed away furiously. He had a huge amount of... well, everything, to do. Strange Co. splitting with them had had a huge downfall in everything that once made his company respectable. It'd take months, maybe years, to be where they once were.

He was staring at the screen, completely focused, when the lights flickered. Bill had been so focused on his work he had never even noticed the large wind storm that was wailing outside.

He glanced up in brief confusion that morphed into full-fledged panic when the house lost power completely, the computer screen going pitch black. 

"No. No no no no no! No no nO NO NO NO NO! FUCKING SHIT!" Bill screamed in rage.

Dipper's eyes widened as he heard his alpha screech. He rushed down the hall and into his mate's study. "Bill?! What is it, what happened?!"

"THE FUCKING POWER WENT OUT, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! AND NOW I'VE LOST ALL MY GODDAMN FILES THANKS TO THIS SHITTY FUCKING WIND! FUCKING HELL!" The alpha was practically foam at the mouth in fury, unintentionally glaring at Dipper.

Dipper cowered under his alpha's rage, the angry scent Bill was giving off nearly drowning him. He whimpered when his alpha glared at him, fear sparking in his scent.

The alpha didn't notice his omega's distress, too caught up in his rage. "And now I have to start from scratch all over again! FUCK! ALL MY HARD WORK FOR NOTHING!"

Dipper trembled, not sure what to do. His alpha was even angrier than before... In fact, Bill seemed to be in a constant state of frustration these days. The omega was always on edge, not wanting to invoke his alpha's fury.

Though... Maybe he could try to make it better for his alpha? "Is.. Is there anything I can do to help, Bill?" The omega ventured cautiously.

"Fucking-! No, Dipper, there isn't. Unless you know how to turn around a major corporation on the brink of an internal meltdown!" Bill snarled.

Dipper stared at the floor with tears swimming in his eyes. "No... I don't know how to do that."

Bill snorted. "Of course not." He snapped. He stomped over to the door, Dipper scrambling out of his way, and shouted over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go let off some steam!" Which meant he was going to attack the punching bag downstairs until his knuckles bled.

Dipper nodded, even though the alpha was long gone, and stared at the wooden planks beneath his feet. Tears were trailing silently down his cheeks. This was getting worse and worse... And it seems like he can't help his alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill was in a constant state of anger. Everything was completely shitty. The company was falling into ruins, and his employees weren't even trying to fix anything.

Almost everything Bill said was yelled. Three months had passed, and nothing was improving.

Dipper, on the other side of the spectrum, was also getting progressively worse. His anxiety was in full-force, constantly attacking him with unwanted thoughts of fear and doubt. Everytime his alpha yelled it felt like a knife was digging into his chest. He can't even remember the last time his mate had shown him any affection...

Bill's constant anger and yelling were causing Dipper to drown in thoughts of self-loathing. And it didn't show many signs of improving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill slammed the front door shut behind him, growling. His employees were absolute shit.

Dipper flinched at the loud sound, and peeked at his alpha from the kitchen. He'd been working for about two hours to make Bill's favorite meal. Dipper hoped he liked it...

Bill stalked into the kitchen, throwing his briefcase on the floor and undoing his suffocating tie. He slumped into one of the stools at the counter.

Dipper set a plate heaped with steak, potatoes, sautéed mushrooms and garlic bread in front of the alpha.

"I made you dinner... I hope you like it..." Dipper spoke softly, hoping to get a positive reaction from his mate.

But Bill just stood and grunted in annoyance. "I don't have time to eat, Dipper. I have work to do. Unlike you." The alpha stalked away.

Dipper's eyes flooded with tears as his alpha disappeared from sight. He wasn't good enough, was he? His alpha didn't even like his food anymore. Did Bill refuse to eat just because it had been made by Dipper? Was his alpha that unhappy with him? He... He was worthless to the alpha, wasn't he?

Dipper fled to his room, tears streaming down his cheeks as he panicked, hugging his pillow close.

Unbeknownst to Dipper, Bill had immediately regretted what he'd said. He hadn't meant to be so harsh on his omega... He'd apologize later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper was curled in a ball, self-loathing thoughts running through his head when Bill finally came to bed.

Bill slipped on a pair of sweatpants and crawled into bed, as far from the omega as possible. He needed to calm himself before he could apologize to his mate.

Dipper's self-hate was running wild. 'He doesn't even want to be close to me... He hates me, doesn't he? Why wouldn't he? I'm absolutely pathetic! I don't deserve him! I can feel his rage... I can't even calm my alpha, I'm a horrible omega. A terrible mate. I'm absolutely useless, he said so himself! He hates me... I know it. Maybe... Maybe if I was dead, he could be happy... If I was dead, he wouldn't have to put up with me anymore...'

Dipper didn't even realize he was sobbing uncontrollably until warm, familiar arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Dipper?! Sapling, what's wrong? What happened?!" Bill's voice was dripping with worry for his precious omega.

Dipper turned around in the alpha's arms and pushed his face his Bill's chest, tears and snot running down his face. He knew Bill hated him... But he was desperately seeking comfort at the moment.

Bill immediately wrapped him arms tighter around the omega, letting him sob into his tan chest while his sea salt-citrus scent curled around them in a protective, soothing manner.

"Shhhhh... My sweet omega, calm down. I've got you, Alpha's here."

Dipper inhaled shakily and nodded at his alpha's words, stopping the heavy flow of tears for the moment.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Bill spoke. "What's wrong, my sweet sapling?" He asked gently.

Dipper tensed. "I... I'm fine."

Bill frowned. "Don't lie, sapling. Tell me what's wrong."

Dipper whimpered at his alpha's request, no, demand. What if the alpha was even further enraged by what Dipper said? Would he yell? Would he punish Dipper? Beat him until he was black and blue? He'd deserve that, though...

Bill could smell the fear in his mate's scent and shook his head. "Shhhhhh, my sweet omega. Tell me what's wrong, please? I won't be mad, promise."

Dipper allowed a few more tears to escape before attempting to speak. "Y-You've been s-s-so an-angry lately a-and I-I t-thou-ought I w-was a ba-bad mate.." He stuttered and gasped out.

The alpha felt his heart sink at the omega's confession. "Dipper... I haven't been angry because of you, you've done nothing but be a wonderful mate..."

Dipper looked up into his alpha's stunning blue eyes. "You... Y-You don't ha-hate me?"

The alpha shook his head. "I could never hate you, love. I love you so much... So damn much. I... I'm sorry I made you feel that way... You're a fantastic omega, and I wouldn't choose anyone else to stay by my side."

Dipper choked on his tears, burying his face in Bill's neck and savoring the comforting scent of his alpha.

"I-I'm so-sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sapling. I'm the one that's sorry... I hadn't realized I'd been neglecting you..." Bill's heart was stabbed with guilt.

"N-Not your fau-fault... Yo-Your work i-is important t-to yo-you."

Bill shook his head. "Not as important as you, sapling." Bill kissed his omega's forehead.

Dipper melted into the alpha's comfort, snuggling impossibly closer.

Bill crooned softly to soothe his lovely mate. "Get some rest, love."

Dipper was too tired to argue, and soon fell into a deep sleep to the sound of his alpha's gentle crooning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope I did ok. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
